Damn that key !
by PenPusher4
Summary: Find out, why it is a banana s fault that Mummymon, Arukenimon and Oikawa are forced to sleep on the street !


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don´t own Digimon..or Arukenimon and Mummymon would be already together and definitely not dead :3

Note: English is my second language, so I would love and need a beta reader ;)

* * *

It was one normal day - well as normal as you could call a day, on which Arukenimon and Mummymon had the opportunity to leave Oikawa´s flat to help him with buying food, and also transporting it back to where they lived.

"Almost there.." Oikawa exclaimed almost in a cheery tone, maybe it was for the two Digimon behind him, who carried all the food bags.

With a click the lock in the door opened and the man let his two servants step inside and unload.

Just putting down some especially heavy bottles Mummymon hummed quietly to himself, when he heard his master calling from outside.

With a questioning look - or as much as one could manage with only one eye - he stepped outside.

Before he could say anything he heard the door being shut with a loud bang by the wind.

"-and mind the door, before the wind´s closing it.." Oikawa crumbled the rest of the sentence he just told Mummymon.

Said Digimon was just about to get pleading and sorrowful tone in his voice, when his master stopped him his raised hand.

"Not to worry, Mummymon. I still got the key, so.."

Holding said key triumphing Oikawa marched to the door..as he slipped on a banana and fell right on his back, on the same time sending the key flying high through the air.

"What, where ?-" Oikawa started when they heard a small "Plop", as if from water.

Terrified the normal so cool man starred at the gully grid not far from him.

"Now that can´t be true.."

"No problem at all, Master !" Arukenimon quickly stepped in to rescue the situation.

"We´ll just go and get it back-"

Just when both Digimon where transforming, he stopped them with a harsh command.

"Stop ! Not now, not here."

"But..but the key ?" Arukenimon asked confused, a few of her spider legs already showing.

"Getting the key now from the gully and especially in Digimon form would be aggravitingly conspicuous !"

Althtough he hadn´t told them a better plan they agreed silently and transformed halfway back.

"Hmm.." Oikawa mused loudly, a hand on his chin, looking at the building in front of him.

"There must be a way to get in the house.."

"But there is !" Mummymon said happily, glad to have to a solution and already in his true form again.

"Just a little blast with my gun here at that wall and-"

"Are you nuts ?!" Oikawa shouted at him.

"But, but I only wanted to-"

"How about kicking in the door ? I could lend a few legs." Arukenimon cut in.

"No, no, no !" He now screamed at them, letting them literally shrink under his words since they returned to human form.

"That´s all _way_ _too_ conspicuous !"

With a final "humpf" he sat down on the steps before the house, his servants following after exchanging strange looks.

So they - Oikawa on the right, Arukenimon on the left and Mummymon in the middle on the step below them - sat,...and waited.

Hours passed when the silence was disturbed by a strange grumbling sound coming from Oikawa.

"What ? Don´t look at me like I´m just going to digivolve, I´m hungry dammit !"

"No problem, boss, we´ll just fetch you something from the supermarket, now that we know where it is.."

Just when Arukenimon thought she ought to be surprised that Mummymon finally had said something smart, her partner was hit over the head by Oikawa.

"Too conspicuous..." He said in a low voice.

Exchanging a short desperate look with Mummymon, Arukenimon continued.

"Then..how about we´ll get you something directly from the field ? Just wait here !"

She told him, like she was talking to an unpatient kid.

Waving, she ungently grabbed Mummymon by the collar and dragged him with her.

"But, Arukenimon.." Mummymon whispered, while they walked away.

"The next city is a few miles away, let alone the fields...we don´t even know if there are and where !"

"Oh shut up, monkey brain ! You better hurry up before our master starves to death."

Then she started running, and he followed like always.

About half an hour later they returned, panting heavy and their arms full of tomatoes, apples and sweet corn.

Obviously _very hungry_, Oikawa made big eyes and began to gobble down every piece of food that got into his hands.

Then, he suddenly stopped, his hand with an apple freezing in mid-air, giving his servants a look both serious and suspicous.

"Have you minded the speed limit, thought of ´´right before left´´ and always looked at right and left before crossing the street ? Have you ??" Right now he sounded like father speaking to his children, who had been out alone for the first time, rather than a distant master.

Both of his servants only sweatdropped at that.

It was late afternoon when Oikawa had sated his appetite, only a few apples still lying around.

Again they sat in agreed silence, when Oikawa suddenly stated : "I´m bored."

"And..what would you wish to do, Master ?" The spider woman asked, knowing that he just waited for the question.

"How about playing ´´I´m packing my bags´´ ?"

...later Mummymon was just reciting all the things they had ´´packed in´´ in the last few minutes.

"Ok,..." He started, concentrating hard.

"I´m packing my bags and pack in...a part of the Digiworld.."

At that Oikawa grinned.

"a dead Digidestined´s head.."

Now Arukenimon grinned malicious.

"...a bath tub, so that my dearest Arukenimon can bath whenever she wants to.."

Right then he grinned, while Arukenimon rolled her eyes and dropped an ennervated moan.

"..a new key to the flat, possibly made from material from the Digiworld..another dead Digidestined´s head...and a new dress for my Arukenimon, since the old one starts to wore out.."

She gave him the most dangerous look ever.

"..a fresh Digiegg from the Digiworld...yet another dead Digidestined´s head... and Lotion, so that this very soft skin of my beloved partner gets even more soft-"

He didn´t came any further, as he was knocked out by an enraged fist strike of ´´his beloved partner´´.

Evening was arriving, yet they were still waiting - now in silence again.

"Know what...? I´m bored again.."

"Tell me.." Mummymon responded.

"Ever heard of that game, where someone says something like ´´ the one wearing a jeans gotta stand up´´ and then said persons stands up and everyone of them is trying to get a new seat after that ?"

"Sounds fun, lets do it !"

Arukenimon just rolled her eyes over all this immature happines over childrens´ games.

Oikawa began:

"Everyone created by me stands up now.."

So they did and so he ´´won´´...or so he thought. He hadn´t been fast enough, as his servants had only switched places. Frowning he did another round.

"Now every genius, who want to go to the Digiworld gotta stand up...oh, I just realize I´m already standing !" He gave a somehow cocky laugh.

"Hey, how do you know that I don´t want to ?" Mummymon protested.

"Even_ if_,.." Answered Arukenimon. "He talked about _geniuses_..not brain- and undead losers.."

Now it was Mummymon´s turn.

"Now the..the.." He started, a little embarrassed. "The sweetest Digimon in the world gotta stand up"

Both people before him were giving him blank stares.

Blushing a little he brought his mouth nearer to them, whispering :

"Arukenimon my dear, you gotta stand up !"

A little hit on the Mummys´, an "Ok" and she began.

"Now, the biggest dork in the world gotta stand up.."

After seconds of blank starring and angry glaring from Arukenimon, she commanded:

"Will you stand up, Mummymon ?!"

"Fine..,soo..the one with white socks gotta stand up.

"Phew, mine are black." Oikawa thought out loud.

While Arukenimon said :

"I´m not even wearing any !"

"Guess that counts.." Mummymon mused. "As your soft skin shall be the whitest white of it all !"...another hit on the head.

Just as the woman stood up in an extra slowly way - since she couldn´t really see the fun in this game - Oikawa spoke a clearing word.

"Mummymon, you did it wrong. It´s not supposed to be that way.."

"Oh, I did ?"

"Yes,...and for punishment..hehehe.." An evil glint appeared in Oikawa´s eyes.

Both Arukenimon and Mummymon were expecting the worst.

"...you gotta give the two of us - Arukenimon here and me - a piggy back ride !" He said.

The woman gave Oikawa a look, like he had just ordered to eat their own tongue and afterwards play soccer with their eye balls.

"The two of you..at the same time ?" Mummymon asked unsure, gesturing with his finger towards them.

Oikawa gave him an evil grin :"Yep"

"I fear my back isn´t broad enough, so.." He pondered while he transformed into his true form.

As soon as he got into a sqatting position Oikawa hopped happily on his back.

A little startled the Digimon put one clawed hand under his boss to support him, and with the other Mummymon took a pretty surprised Arukenimon into his arms...and then - before anyone could say a word - he started running.

"Whheeeeeee!" Oikawa screamed on the top of his lungs, like a kid riding rollercoaster.

Arukenimon simply screamed, without any namely emotion but a slight hint of fear at this unfamiliar situation.

Again, she didn´t have so much time thinking about emotions, as she had to make sure, that her hat wasn´t going to fly away.

"I can fly !!" She heard her master from high above her, and would have rolled her eyes, if that wouldn´t have made her sick.

After minutes of running Mummymon came to a halt, and they changed - rather reluctantly positions, this time Arukenimon being on his back.

While Oikawa was making sure he was lying all comfy, the woman made sure her partner knew about her opinion on this, underlining it with beating her fists on his back.

"Let me down, you idiot ! Let.me.down. !"

Yet again he started running, and all she could was putting her arms around his neck and cling onto him, to prevent herself from falling, while at the same time getting a hold on her hat.

Lucky for Mummymon, she wasn´t able to see the broad grin that spread over his face at her action.

After a while of ´´high speed piggy backing´´ Arukenimon had to reluctantly admit, that she was somehow enjoing this strange ride.

She hated herself for it, still couldn´t help it.

When she fully gave in this ´´amusement´´ - of course without changing an expression - she found herself getting more tired by the second, due to Mummymon´s rhytmic pace.

Of course Mummymon noticed this little fact about his Arukenimon and got into a slower, more lulling trot..till she was truly asleep on his back, holding onto him, like she had never done anything else.

She awoke out of her little slumber in the middle of the night.

Confused she looked around :

They were _still _outside, _still_ sitting on the stairs, _still_ locked out.

Oh, and she was leaning - or better : snuggled - against Mummymon´s shoulder.

Giving a little yelp she moved away. Instantly there were two eye pairs on her.

"I see someone´s awakened." Oikawa said.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, my love, that I couldn´t help but letting you sleep." Mummymon smiled at her warmly.

Barely awake, and already there was this urge to hit him hard inside her.

"Yes, whatever.." She growled, her bad temper returning.

The nightly temperatures didn´t help to improve it.

As if he´d read her mind, Mummymon asked her;

"Are you cold, Arukenimon ?"

"What makes you think that, idiot ?" Damn, how did he knew that ? she pondered.

He seemed unsure again, like so often.

"I, I don´t know..I just guess.."

"You dare to guess about me ?" She asked harsher than she intended.

"I´m really sorry, I didn´t mean to upset you !" His eye grew wide in shock.

"Better be.." She murmured arrogantly.

In a somewhat sulking matter he turned away, trying to distract himself.

That is, until he saw her shivering out of the corner of his eye.

"So I guessed right, I guess ?" A gloating hint in his voice.

"Fine ! You were right ! And what now, big hero ?!" She bursted out.

Instead of talking, he let his deeds speak for themselves.

He opened the buckles of his coat, and - now only in a white t-shirt- laid it around her shoulders.

A wave of complete and perfect warmth instantly hit her, and she couldn´t help, but close her eyes for the smallest amount of seconds.

He noticed, of course. And then it was her, who realized something : He didn´t even expect a ´´thank you´´ !

He simply enjoyed sitting next to her, being able to help, that was all.

That was why she didn´t believe her own ears, when an almost inaudible ´´thanks´´ left her mouth.

A little less shocked than maybe her, Mummymon answered with a ´´welcome´´ that was just as quiet.

They guessed that this night - apart that they had to sleep on the street - was somehow special.

Arukenimon awoke in the morning to find a certain someones arms wrapped around her.

In an instant Mummymon was wide awake, too, whimpering, a large bump on his head.

"Ow ! What was that for ?"

"The jacket, yes." She explained, tightening the piece of clothing around her body even more; it was quiete chilly this morning, or was that normal and she just didn´t know since normally she had a real bed ?

"Any other parts of you, no...got it bandage breath ?"

"Who dares to interrupt the great Emperor of the Digiworld ?!" Came the muffled voice of their master, who was obviously sleeptalking.

"No one ?" Mummymon asked, kind of confused.

"Silence ! For I shall smite my opponents and throw into a fiery pit full of Demimeramons !" With that, Oikawa stood up and began to wander around in his sleep.

They were just wondering, if they should interfere or something, when he slipped, on a banana..on _the same banana_ as yesterday !

He too, was wide awake then, also having a large bump on the head.

"What, where am I ?...and what´s that ?" He asked, putting a hand in the pocket on his backside.

Unnecessary to desscribe the faces when he suddenly hold a key in his hands.._the key _!

He began to laugh nervously.

"Seems I must have mistakened this key - the real one - with the one for the postbox !"

Arukenimon declared this, to be the perfect time to swoon, wanting to escape Oikawa´s face before she did something stupid;

she knew Mummymon would always be there to catch her..and if not..bumps seem to get ´´in´´, don´t they ?

* * *

Review :) !! ...no Flames !!


End file.
